Reborn
by Ayumi Elric
Summary: Ayumi has been turned into a toddler! With her sisters having to leave,it's up to Ed and Al to take care of her. But was what she's done human transmutation? It seems so,and the darker side of the military is all out to take her away.


**Hihi! Ayumi again, with a new fanfic! Suddenly, I've become obsessed with stories of toddler FMA characters. Reading fanfics, turning myself into a toddler in the RR chat, -sigh- so, I just HAD to make my own. Only thing is…I'm not even exactly sure of the genre. At first, it was humor, but then it kinda turned into this dramatic thing and having them kinda angst, then it turned into action/adventure and then…I dunno, that's why it's just general. There's gonna be a whole mess of stuff.**

**Since joining I know I've improved on my writing skills and etc, blah blah. I'm gonna be trying to work on describing more, just to give ya'll a warning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. But keep in mind that most of the things happening is mine, and that my character Ayumi Arumatsu and her sisters are owned by me and me alone. (just realized how serious I'm being with this, gasp! Woe!)**

**-----**

Edward Elric, and his brother Alphonse, were both in Ayumi Arumatsu's house, a childhood friend of theirs that had just returned to Risembool. They were seated on a long, black leather couch, and were watching Kiyoko Arumatsu, Ayumi's younger sister.

Something seemed to be wrong though. Kiyoko sat on the couch across from them, her knees up at her chest. She was staring nervously as a small bundle in her arms, looking to be Ayumi's dark blue jacket she wore on occasions. Her face was pale, and her dark magenta eyes were bloodshot.

"Kiyoko, what's wrong?" Ed asked slowly, trying to ignore the feeling of dread creeping into him.

Kiyoko took in a breath, staring up at Ed and Al. "W-we had a little problem with Ayumi…" She said, glancing down at the bundle she was holding.

"What happened?" Al asked, looking concerned.

Kiyoko just stared blankly at the bundle, the blood draining from her already pale face. She slowly pulled away some of the jacket near her shoulder.

Confused, Ed and Al looked closer at the bundle. Both of their eyes widened at the same time. What they were staring at was a small mess of silky looking black hair, and a round sleeping face pressed on Kiyoko's shoulder. It was Ayumi…turned into a 3 year old.

---

"How did this happen?" Ed asked, pacing back and forth, his hands behind his back. He shot glances at Ayumi, sleeping on the couch.

"I don't know…" Kiyoko said quietly, looking on the verge of tears. "She went to do an experiment with alchemy…and when I went to check on her she was a toddler, on the floor sleeping…"

Al stared at Ayumi, hoping that it was just some sick joke and that Ayumi would fall down from the ceiling and scare them to death like she did the week before. (Kiyoko was in on the sick joke, making it sound like Ayumi was in a coma.)

"A-and…the problem is…Rei and I have to go to this trip…Ayumi was going to watch the house, but…" Kiyoko sighed, looking up at Ed. "We're going to have to head for our parent's house. They know more about alchemy then all of us combined. But… Ayumi's going to have to stay with you."

"What, why?" Ed asked slowly, staring at Kiyoko.

"We can't bring Ayumi. It's too long of a trip…"

"I don't think it'll be a problem Brother…"

"Ah…_dammit_, fine, we'll do it."

Kiyoko smiled slightly. "Just to let you know…Ayumi's probably an evil little 3 year old." She said with a small smirk.

Ed smiled. "I bet." He agreed, nodding his head.

Al was watching Ayumi again, who was just starting to stir. She sat up, the jacket falling away from her, and was rubbing at her amethyst eyes sleepily.

"Hi Ayumi." Al said softly, making Kiyoko and Ed both look at her.

Ayumi blinked, tilting her head. "Is tat my name?" She asked.

_She doesn't remember…_ "Yes, it is." Al said patiently.

Ayumi scratched her head. "Who you?" She asked them.

"I'm Al, and that's my brother Ed." Al said, pointing. "And she's your sister Kiyoko."

Ayumi looked at them all in turn, her eyes wide with confusion.

"Um…Ayumi, I'm going to have to go now…Ed and Al are going to take care of you, okay?" Kiyoko said, forcing a smile.

"'Kay…" Ayumi said quietly, looking down.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." Kiyoko said softly, patting her head.

"Bye." Ayumi said, sliding off the couch and hugging Kiyoko's leg.

"Awww….bye." She said, hugging her. She waved at Ed and Al, and walked out.

Ayumi looked up at Ed and Al, her head tilted.

"Um…" Ed said slowly, scratching the back of his head. "Ayumi, why don't you come to our house for now." **(yes, they have a house in this. It just appeared as soon as Al got his body back. Which he did at some point in my fanfics. XP)**

"Okay." Ayumi said, starting to pull her jacket off the couch. A small note fell from it, fluttering to the floor.

"Wait," Al said, picking the note up. He looked at it. "This is Ayumi's handwriting." He said.

"What?" Ed looked over Al's shoulder, his golden eyes skimming through the page. "The hell?!"

_Ed, Al…_

_I'm really sorry. When you find this note, I've probably already changed…or dead. I'm not sure. If I had a choice, I'd never do this, but…I can't tell you much. There's a theory about human transmutation. That it might actually work if you do it on yourself. And….they are forcing me to try. If it worked…if I'm till living, **don't** let them take me. The experiments they're planning on doing…let's just say, I'll die either way. They say it's the next step for transmuting people...it could end up being a weapon for war. I trust in you guys. I'm really sorry. –Ayumi_

From outside, cold steel colored eyes glared through a set of binoculars. "She's done it…"

--

**Whee, that was fun. But that was a bad beginning. XP It'll get better, I swear! I just suck at writing the beginnings of stories. **

**I just came up with that ending off the spot. I needed a reason for why Ayumi was suddenly a toddler, then that popped up. That's from the manga (ack, spoiler!), but this takes place in the anime, so it's allowed. Nyaaah.**

**Sorry, I might have used OOC, but I can't do anything about that, now can I?**

**And Ayumi's adorable as a toddler, squee!!!!!**

**Please review!**


End file.
